


Pretty Guy

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Come Marking, Depressed Derek Hale, Fear, Knotting, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mates, Oral Sex, Pining, Pretty Woman References, Prostitution, Stiles Stilinski Freaks Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: Laura convinces Derek to hook up with a prostitute to cure some of his stress and depression after the loss of their family. His second attempt at 'curing' himself results in a miscommunication that sends a spunky young man to his door who Derek can't resist.





	1. Chapter 1

“Damn it, Laura,” Derek groused.

“Don’t start,” Laura snapped, “You need this, Derek.”

“Do we need to talk about how weird it is that you’re so worried about my sex life?” Derek replied in exasperation.

“My _wolf_ is worried, Derek, because yours hasn’t been sated in _any way_ in ages! It’s not safe for us to wolf out here, and you’re not going to pack cuddle. I get it. You’re hurting and you don’t trust yourself, but it’s been _years_. You need to live your life!”

“I need to be left alone,” Derek huffed, “I’m perfectly fine, Laura.”

“You’ve never had a pack pile with us. Not since the fire. I feel like I’m the only one whose moved on.”

“I don’t need to move on,” Derek snarled, “It’s not like I’m drinking myself stupid or self-harming. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. You _reek_ of arousal constantly and you stare at everyone like you want to either eat them or fuck them. It’s creepy and my customers are complaining.”

Derek rolled his eyes hard but couldn’t deny her words. Scent couldn’t lie. Derek shook his head at her and tried a new tactic.

“Okay, but why a _prostitute?”_

“Because you can’t handle emotions. You’re emotionally constipated, Derek. It’s disgusting.”

“Have I ever told you how inspirational you are to me?” Derek snarled.

“Every damn day,” She nodded, “She’s coming over in an hour. Shower, answer the door, fuck her stupid, and don’t hurt her.”

“Why would I hurt her?” Derek snapped.

“Gee, I don’t know Derek, did I mention the rapey-stares?” She snapped before slamming the door in his face.

Derek groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. He was horny as hell but he’d been dealing for _years_ without having to make too much contact with another person. Still, his self-love had been getting less and less satisfying for the last… year or so. The idea of another person sharing his bed was beyond tempting. In fact, he was already hard and he had another fifty minutes to go. Derek decided to take the edge off in the shower.

XXX

It went well. It went _better_ than well. Derek fucked her stupid and sent her on her way and he never had to think of her or worry about the threat she posed again. He was more relaxed and actually laughed at one point, which shocked Laura so much that she burst into tears. It was then that Derek realized how bad things had gotten, so when he began to become tense again he asked Laura where she’d found the hooker and made the call himself. An hour later she was out the door for lunch with friends and Derek was waiting on another ‘escort’ to show up.

When the doorbell rang Derek answered it in just his sweats, going for relaxed and sensual. Then he froze and stared in shock at the young man smiling back at him. He was tall and lithe, his plush ass clothed in a tight pair of black jeans. He wore designer shoes that were overly scuffed and covered in tint to hide it. His shirt was a tight over his body, stretching the superman design across his lightly muscled test. His hair was spiked and he had a broad smile on lips that were painted with just a bit of pink lip-gloss. He smelled fantastic; a strange combination of coffee, nutmeg, and skittles. He winked when Derek answered the door and hefted a duffle bag in his hand.

“W.H.R. Cable Company!”

“W-H- Really?”

“Yeah, really,” He laughed, “May I come in? I’m not a vampire, but I do prefer to be invited in some way.”

Derek frowned, “You’re supposed to be a girl.”

“Wow, sexist much?” The young man laughed awkwardly, reaching into his backpack to dig around for some paperwork while frowning, “Maybe I have the wrong… No, this is the address. Did you specify? And more importantly, did you pay in advance?”

“I specified, but my sister paid. Credit card over the phone. Why is that important?”

“Right… so… The thing is that your sister’s already paid for- Your sister? Really?” The guy gave Derek an amused look with a concerned twist to his lips.

“She worries,” Derek grumbled, “Look, I’m not into guys.”

“Oh! Right! Well, your sister already paid so if you’d like I can sit in your lap and talk about the first thing that pops up, yeah?”

“You did _not_ just-” Derek shook his head in amusement, “You’re _annoying._ ”

I’m _hilarious,_ ” He corrected with a quirk to his plump lips.

Derek shook his head again, but he also stepped back and gestured for Stiles to enter.

“I’m inviting you in to wipe that smug grin off your face,” Derek told him.

“With your dick?” He asked cheerfully, skipping into the room and flopping down on the couch. He crossed his ankles and smiled up at Derek infectiously.

“By proving you can’t get me hard,” Derek stated, sitting down beside him and patting his lap, “I thought you were supposed to be here?”

“I love a challenge,” The young man laughed, “But first thing’s first. They never give names over the phone and I need to know whose to scream later when you’re making me see stars.”

“Derek,” He snorted.

“Awesome. Derek, I’m Stiles.”

“The fuck is a Stiles?”

“The best lay you’re _ever_ gonna get,” Stiles replied immediately, then stood up, stretched, and pivoted sharply on his toes, “Second… a sexy dance.”

Derek smirked as the young man shoved his coffee table aside without asking and began dancing in front of him, slender hips gyrating and flirtatious smirk visible with each turn. He had no music so he was humming just a _bit_ off key. It sounded like a pop song. He spread his legs and squatted down, arching his back to stand up and present his ass for a delightful wiggle. Derek laughed and gave his bottom a light slap that had Stiles giggling.

“Aw, yeah, you like to smack it?” Stiles gave his own rump a rather _hard_ slap that had Derek’s hips jumping, “I’m not gonna lie. I like it rough. No breaking the skin, though, okay wolfy?”

“Wolfy?” Derek’s smile dropped.

“Well, yeah,” Stiles turned, sliding into his lap and nuzzling their noses together while Derek tensed, “You totally remind me of Wolverine from X-men.”

Derek’s eyebrows rose, “Really?”

“Yeah, really. Big bad sourwolf.”

“Wolverine’s aren’t related to wolves. They’re in the weasel family.”

“Yeah, but do you _really_ want me calling you weaselton?”

“It’s _wesselton_ , and no. I want you calling me Derek,” The beta replied, a rumble in his chest at the idea of hearing this amusing young man call him by his name in the heat of passion. _My gods, he’s actually doing it for me_.

Stiles laughed, tossing his head back, “Oh my gosh, you just _Disney’d_ me! I love it! We are so becoming best friends, even if I can’t get you hard. K?”

“I really don’t see us as friends,” Derek snorted. _Distance. Maintain distance_ , “For one, you’re annoying.”

“Yes, but it’s my best quality. After my ass. Everyone says so.”

“Had everyone, have you?”

“Except my dad and best friend, yup. Erebody want’s the Stiles sexy times.”

Stiles ground his hips down on Derek’s lap and the werewolf’s response was stolen from him as his blood rushed south and his mouth fell open in shock and excitement.

“That’s better,” Stiles purred, draping his arms around Derek’s shoulders, “Let me feel you, big guy. Man, you are _scary_ strong.”

Stiles slid hands down Derek’s muscular chest and Derek’s eyes fell shut when a thumb grazed his nipple. The sudden shift in atmosphere threw him almost as much as the rush of lust. His dick was already half hard and all Stiles had done was tease him with a few little hip wiggles. He reached up to grip the young man’s wriggling hips and ground him down properly, getting enough friction to pull a groan from his own lips. Stiles let out a soft, pleased sound that had Derek’s eyes flying open.

“Sorry,” Stiles smiled, “Work better if I’m silent?”

“Just… don’t make sounds you don’t mean,” Derek replied.

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “Then I leave it to _you_ to make me scream. You good with that? I don’t want you disappointed if I don’t.”

“Yeah,” Derek licked his lips, “I’m good.”

Stiles leaned forward and their lips skimmed together. Derek bridged the gap, pressing them together and waiting to see if it felt weird. The skin on Stiles’ chin was firmer than a woman’s, but it wasn’t unattractive to him. For a moment he paused, unsure of how to kiss a man, but Stiles tilted his head and licked the seam of his lips and Derek opened up with a soft moan of longing. Their tongues moved together as their hips moved in tandem and Derek realized with a jolt of surprise that he could come just from this. He was far more responsive to this young man than he’d ever expected.

“Bed,” Derek gasped, breaking the kiss, “I want all of you.”

_And my sister doesn’t need to smell us on the couch._

Derek coaxed the handsy young man up off the couch and led him to his bedroom. Once there he tugged him close and pulled him into another kiss while giving his plush ass a squeeze. Stiles hummed appreciatively and Derek lifted him an inch before setting him down and breaking the kiss. He grabbed his shirt bottom and pulled it over his head while the young man moved sensually in front of him. Derek admired his lithe body and noted the nipple piercings with relish. He returned the favor from earlier by giving them a flick. Stiles grinned and Derek went for his pants next, unbuttoning them slowly while Stiles pressed little kisses to his lips. Derek leaned in to kiss his neck as he pushed the pants down over his ass and moaned greedily as he breathed in his scent.

“You smell _fantastic_ ,” Derek growled.

“It’s this natural stuff.”

“Hm?”

“My deodorant. I wear natural stuff because I’m allergic to metal. That’s why my piercings are plastic. I’ve got a bunch of toys in that bag if you want to try them out. Including a rubber cock ring.”

Derek hadn’t meant his deodorant. The young man _himself_ smelled amazing. Derek wanted to bury his face in his neck and stay there. He mouthed along his shoulder and gave him a nip that brought a gasp to Stiles’ lips without bothering to answer his suggestion. He didn’t need _toys_ to enjoy Stiles. He needed to get his dick wet.

“Mm, yeah,” Stiles purred, thumbs stroking along the dips at Derek’s hips, “You smell good, too.”

Derek’s wolf whined in the back of his mind, wriggling happily and showing off his belly. _Well, that’s… odd._ Derek picked the young man up, drawing a yelp of surprise from him, and climbed onto the bed with Stiles’ legs wrapped around his waist. He flopped them both down and resumed marking up his neck. Stiles laughed and hugged him tightly.

“You’re _amazing!_ Seriously, what do you do all day? Bench-press twinks?”

Derek groaned at the idea of showing off his muscles for the slender young man. He wasn’t overly proud of his body, though he knew it was attractive, but the idea of the young man watching him flex and stroking himself to the sight was quite gratifying. Derek pushed up, leaving him lying on the bed with legs spread and a soft smile on his face. Once upright he stretched and formed a muscle, showing off for the grinning human. He laughed and sat up, reaching out to squeeze Derek’s bicep.

“Looking good!” Stiles chirped, infectious grin making Derek’s heart lurch.

_I’m drunk on him. I’m acting like an idiot._

“You’re making me…” Derek started, but trailed off. Stiles misunderstood and his hand slid down from Derek’s arm, across his chest, and down to the bulge in his pants.

“Oh, I noticed that, too,” Stiles flirted, eyes falling to half-mast, “ _Very_ impressive.”

Derek grunted as Stiles palmed him through the cloth and gave him a squeeze. He was absolutely ravenous for the young man and seeing him go from cheery sweetheart to lusty prostitute was conflicting for him. He was both aroused and irritated. He wanted more banter, but he also wanted to fuck Stiles into the bed until he couldn’t walk. His brain was short-circuiting and he was starting to wonder what was in that ‘natural’ deodorant that had him acting like an idiot.

Derek tugged Stiles’ pants down, glad to see he wasn’t wearing underwear beneath. Derek was long, thick, and uncut as werewolves weren’t able to circumcise without dangerous procedures being involved. He hadn’t ever touched or seen a cut dick in person and he was very curious about what they were like. At least, that was what he was telling himself since he couldn’t _quite_ make peace with his apparent bisexuality just yet. Thankfully that didn’t stop him from reaching down to wrap his hand around Stiles’ long, slim erection. It was pale along the shaft and dark where the foreskin had been cut. A tan mole, which was thankfully flat so it wouldn’t interfere with sex or fondling, gave Derek something to admire to hide how he was eager to stroke the warm flesh. Stiles groaned and leaned back, arching for Derek and smiling wickedly.

“You’re really something, you know that? I’m not usually this excited this early on,” Stiles teased.

Derek snorted, “What did I say about acting normal?”

“I _am_ ,” Stiles laughed, “You think I can fake an erection?”

“I meant acting like I’m something special.”

“Oh, you’re something special alright, but I’m being serious. You’ve got me _hot_ ,” Stiles licked his way along Derek’s jaw and nibbled on his ear, drawing a lusty growl from deep in Derek’s chest, “Oh, fuck, you’re sexy.”

“Want to fuck you so hard,” Derek growled, leaning down to mouth along Stiles’ shoulder.

“Mm, yeah,” Stiles breathed, his voice turning breathy as Derek worked him firmly, “I’m not going to last if you keep that up. How about we turn our attention to the main event? What do you want, sexy? Top? Bottom? Side?”

“The fuck is a side?” Derek muttered, still fascinated by the play of colors across Stiles’ flushed face and chest.

Stiles tossed his head and gasped, arching beautifully for him, “Fuck, seriously. I’m… fuck… Uh. Side. Right. Distraction good. Okay. That’s when two guys don’t like anal penetration so they do other stuff like suck and frott or, like… when you fuck my thighs. Fuck. What’s that called? Shit, all the blood’s in my dick. I can’t think.”

Derek licked his lips, “Intercrural. Yeah, I’m familiar. Done that with girls. No, I want to fuck you. Do you… um… bottom?”

“Oh gods, yes,” Stiles panted, pulling away from Derek’s hand on his dick. Derek forced down a pout and then grinned broadly as Stiles rolled over to present his ass, “I’m already lubed but I don’t stretch much ahead of time and you’re hung. You want to do the honors or shall I?”

Derek’s brain stalled a moment as he just stared at Stiles’ perfectly rounded white bottom. He had a little mole on the bottom right cheek and Derek wanted to bite the fuck out of it. For a moment he just knelt there and palmed his cheeks, a low moan torn from him as he pulled his hands away.

“You do it. Show me how,” Derek forced out. He hadn’t done anal with a woman in years and he had a feeling it was different for a man.

Stiles pointed to his super man backpack so Derek eagerly fetched it for him. The young man pulled out a condom and tossed it to Derek before grabbing some lube and slicking up his own fingers. He reached back with two and sunk them into his body with a small sound of satisfaction. Derek watched, completely mesmerized, as Stiles thrust them inside and then spread them and dragged them out slowly.

“Oh gods,” Derek gasped, palming his erection as it throbbed painfully. He gave himself a tight squeeze to hold himself off, “What does that feel like.”

“Good, if you do it right,” Stiles breathed, “There’s this spot inside. Feels like it’s tied to your dick. Just… so good. You hit that and I’ll howl for you.”

Derek swallowed hard. He was not at all certain Stiles had known what he was saying and who- or rather what- he was saying it to. Howling was exactly what Derek wanted to do. He wanted to throw his head back and howl while he plundered the body beneath him and only Stiles’ fingers were stopping him. He kept telling himself to _wait_. Stiles wasn’t ready. Just a few seconds longer. Just a few…

Stiles was up to three fingers, his hips rolling to meet his digits as he opened himself up. Stiles finally removed them and spread his legs further, giving Derek a good look at his slicked up hole as he grabbed both cheeks and showed himself off.

“Well, big guy? You ready for your first _literal_ booty call? Come and get it!”

Derek snorted at his ridiculous chatter, but the fact was he found him amusing and there had been far too little in his life to laugh at. He moved Stiles’ hands so he could grab those meaty cheeks himself. He gave them a tight squeeze and Stiles hummed in appreciation.

“Condom on?” Stiles asked, pushing up to look for himself.

Derek groaned in frustration, but grabbed the rubber. He slid it over his dick and the second Stiles turned back he used his quick werewolf speed to remove it and spent a brief moment slicking up his dick. He couldn’t catch or pass anything anyway. He lined himself up and pressed into Stiles’ body, watching his back arch as he whined and pressed back for Derek’s cock. Stiles hummed in approval as Derek slid into him with a groan of pleasure. Stiles was tight and hot, wrapped tight around him as Derek breathed through the relief of being inside the young man.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles breathed, “Your dick is, like, _amazing_.”

“Sure,” Derek grunted, sliding partway out, and pressing in again, “Where’s that spot?”

“Find it,” Stiles teased with a flirty wink over his shoulder.

Derek’s eyes narrowed and he began to experiment, leaning in at different angles. It distracted him from blowing his load immediately as he sought out the mysterious part of Stiles’ body that would drive him insane with pleasure. Stiles’ promise that he’d know it when he hit it was accurate. While the area didn’t feel different to Derek, the sound Stiles made when he pressed into him _just so_ was truly rewarding. Stiles let out a punched sound, the muscles around Derek’s shaft shivered, and he took in a shaky breath while beginning to rock on Derek’s dick in clear want. Derek’s mouth fell open as the young man began to work himself over Derek with clear need. He was absolutely lost to sensation, thrusting into him with the goal of getting Stiles to _howl_ for him. Every stroke had both of them moving together in smoother motions until Derek couldn’t separate them in his mind. Stiles was a symphony in motion, his body washing against Derek like waves.

At first Stiles controlled the pace but as Derek’s excitement built he began to pull at him, finger nails digging into his flesh as his excitement built. He was close to completion and was trying to get his brain to work enough to figure out how to get Stiles off as well. It was a matter of pride and manners. However, as the pressure built behind his balls he dismissed the idea and silently promised Stiles that he’d suck or jerk him off afterwards. He was too close. In fact, something felt almost _violent_ about his rising passion.

“Oh gods,” Derek growled, “Fuck, you’re making me crazy.”

“Yeah, sexy,” Stiles panted, pushing back hard, “Ravage me. So fucking good!”

Derek felt as if all the blood were draining from his head and funneling down into his dick. He was convinced he hadn’t ever been quite so full and rigid in his life. He almost wanted to pull out and measure himself, but the _bliss_ of having Stiles wrapped around himself was making him insane. He was actually gasping for breath as he fucked him hard enough to bounce Stiles forward.

“Fuck!” Stiles gasped, “You’re _strong_. Did you put a toy on?”

 _Toy_? Derek was past answering. Something was catching on Stiles’ rim. Whatever it was had to be rubbing him a bit raw, but just as Stiles pointed it out Derek found himself… stuck. Derek stared down at himself in shock. His dick had actually swollen to the point he _couldn’t pull back out!_ Derek whined and shifted, trying to figure out what to do as panic flooded his already sex-adled brain with too many signals to make sense of. _What the fuck is this?! It’s like a… fist?_

“No fair toys without- _fuck_ \- checking with- _fucking hell_ \- oh my gods, never mind whatever it is I _love_ it!” Stiles gasped and ground his ass against Derek’s hips, working the knot against his p-spot. Derek’s eyes rolled as something absolutely overwhelming moved through him. He felt as if pressure were building towards something powerful and intense. He draped himself over Stiles’ willowy body and wrapped his arms around him. His teeth teased along Stiles’ shoulder and the back of his neck, moaning and growling as he teased him with sharp fangs. Claws moved across the human’s thighs and Stiles gasped and shivered.

“No knives,” Stiles whispered, gasping with pleasure. He didn’t sound sure of his refusal, but Derek wasn’t going to risk maiming him for a bit of kink. Instead he licked along his neck and rolled his hips to grind the mass of nerves into Stiles’ body.

Derek was all nerve endings and shooting pleasure. He’d been reduced to grunting, growling, and tasting Stiles’ sweaty flesh. The young man whined and reached down to touch himself, hesitating only a moment.

“C-can I…? Please, I wanna come so bad.”

Derek growled and pushed against him harder. Stiles’ hand shot to his dick and a quick stroke was all it took before he was clenching around Derek’s rigid length. The scent of his release went straight to Derek’s hind brain and he lost what little grip he had on his tentative control. Derek’s teeth sank into the flesh behind Stiles’ neck and copper flooded his mouth. Stiles screamed beneath him and Derek’s eyes rolled as sparks danced behind his eyelids. Pleasure was a poor word to describe the absolute flood of throbbing gratification that rendered Derek a hot body of electric passion. He clutched Stiles’ writhing body against himself, one hand over his chest while the other gripped his hip. Stiles was jerking against him, practically flopping in his arms as he cried out over and again, his voice ragged and torn as he screamed out his release. Derek thought he might be coming a second time, but was too drawn into the fact he was _still coming_ to focus on Stiles’ reaction. His body was a mass of sensation and nothing, absolutely nothing, mattered beyond his body and the one beneath him.

Derek wasn’t sure when they fell, but when rationality came back he was laying on his side with Stiles spooned in front of him. He felt high. Floating on a river of giddiness and joy. He stroked along Stiles’ side with one hand and Stiles clenched, jumped, and attempted to pull away with a frightened whimper.

Derek came crashing back to reality fast. Not only did Stiles’ movement jerk against the mass at the base of his cock, causing an aftershock of pleasure, but he reeked of fear and anxiety. Derek couldn’t imagine what Stiles was thinking had just happened since _he_ didn’t know what had happened himself. He shushed him gently while holding him tight to stop him from moving again.

“Hold still.”

“Please let me go,” Stiles sobbed, “Please. I’ll refund you. Just… just let me go.”

Derek shifted a bit and the mass tugged at Stiles again, “I can’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles choked, bursting into real tears, “Please, please, let me go!”

“I’m not _trying_ to… I’m _stuck_ , okay? I think I had an allergic reaction or something.”

“What?” Stiles calmed instantly taking a few shaky breaths, “Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Derek replied, “There’s no _toy_ down there. I was… look, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you okay? Let me see your neck.”

Derek leaned back as best he could to check on him, “Shit, I really bit you hard.”

“Is it bleeding?” Stiles asked, a bit of concern in his voice. He mostly seemed relieved that he hadn’t been _attacked._

Derek gave it a critical look and reached up to stroke it, focusing his ability to pull pain from him as he examined the wound. It was deep in the muscle. He’d need stitches. Luckily it wasn’t bleeding horribly because they were pressure wounds and he’d been clenched for a while.

“I think you might have had a seizure,” Stiles told him in concern, “Listen, I don’t want _either_ of us in trouble but you clearly need a doctor. We should try to reach a phone and call 911. We’ll think up a story before they get here, okay?”

“I don’t think we need that,” Derek insisted in concern.

“Dude, you were _unconscious_ for a while. I thought you were just being a creepy bastard, but if you really aren’t in on whatever this is, than you were seriously out of your head for a while. You were _growling_ and you wouldn’t let me go! You fucking bit me, dude!”

Derek sighed, “No. I’m calling my sister.”

“Dude, your sister again? Okaaaay,” Stiles gave him a disconcerted look over his shoulder.

“She’ll know what to do,” Derek replied, “But I can’t reach my phone. Tell me yours is in your bag?”

“Yeah, hang on a sec,” Stiles muttered, reaching for it at a stretch that made Derek bite his lips. Stiles looked good and Derek’s still-hard dick was up for some more grinding.

Stiles came back with a phone in hand but his movements had driven Derek to distraction, he wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist and began rubbing up into him again. He couldn’t help the moans that spilled from his lips as he worked the bulge at the base of his dick against Stiles’ walls.

“Dude, are you seizing again?!” Stiles gasped in shock.

“No,” Derek panted, “S’good. So good. Feel so good. _Stiles.”_

Derek stilled as he shuddered through another orgasm, his body tense against Stiles’ slender form. He sagged against him, holding him in lax arms as the sudden urge dimmed again. He was still hard and the damn mass was as large as ever.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed, “I swear, this is like the next step in evolution. Maybe you really _are_ one of the X-men. Are you a mutant? Is this how we breed in the future?”

Derek’s dick jumped at the word ‘breed’ and he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from grinding agaist Stiles’ ass _again_. He took the phone from him with shaking hands and dialed his sister’s number from memory.

“Who is this?” Laura demanded from the other end of the line.

“It’s Derek.”

“Whose phone are you calling on and why do you sound like that?”

Derek did _not_ want to know what he sounded like.

“Something went wrong,” Derek replied, “I’m… stuck.”

“Stuck where?” Laura asked, tone full of urgency and concern, “I’m getting in my car now. Where are you and who are you with?”

“My bedroom and some guy named Stiles, but it’s not his fault. Laura, listen before you panic. _My dick is stuck in him_.”

“Wh-what?” Laura asked, her voice cracking with some strange tone he couldn’t pinpoint.

“My dick. It swelled up, but not like it’s supposed to. It’s… I’m stuck inside of him. He wants to call an ambulance, but… I figured you’d know what this is.”

“You… you don’t… you _didn’t_. Oh my gods, Derek, _no!”_ Laura breathed, sounding absolutely devastated, “Oh no, Derek! No!”

“Should I call an ambulance?” Derek asked, starting to seriously panic.

“No, they won’t be able to help you,” Laura replied sadly, “Damn it, Derek, _no one will_. Not now!”

“Laura, you’re freaking me out.”

“It will go down in a bit, okay, just… you’ll have to wait it out. Whatever you do, don’t let him leave.”

“Okay.”

“He’s… he’s not a prostitute, right?” She asked hopefully.

“Why does that bother you _now_?” Derek snapped irritably, “You’re the one who insisted I had to get laid!”

“Yeah, to break the ice, not _knot_ one! Derek, he’s a pro! He’s not going to… okay. We’ll deal with this. I’m on my way home. _Don’t let him leave_.”

“Yeah, fine. Okay,” Derek huffed, “Is my dick going to fall off or something?”

“Shit!” Stiles cursed in horror.

“No, your dick is going to be fine,” Laura sighed, “It’s your head I’m worried about.”

“Head, Laura?” Derek asked angrily, “You’re freaking me out!”

“The one on your shoulders, dumb ass,” Laura replied softly, “Derek, this is bad, okay? Real bad.”

“Well, what is it? What’s happening to me?” Derek asked anxiously, holding Stiles a bit tighter. The young man was stroking his hand up and down Derek’s arm, his eyes reflecting concern as he watched him over his shoulder.

“I’ll explain when I get there,” She replied, “Just… brace yourself.”

“Great,” Derek grumbled, and hung up the phone, “She won’t tell me what’s going on but she knows what this is.”

“She’s a nurse or doctor or something?”

“Yeah, or something,” Derek grumbled.

“So are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Derek replied, making him turn his head so he could look at his neck again, “I’m more worried about you.”

“It doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

“Mm,” Derek knew that was because of what he’d done to take his pain. The wounds were still beading up a bit of blood and the bedding beneath Stiles was stained, but he wasn’t in danger of losing consciousness, “You’re gorgeous.”

Derek blinked and Stiles chuckled. Derek had no idea why he’d said that while staring at _a wound he’d made on his lover_. Hell, not even his lover. His whore. _A_ whore. Stiles wasn’t his in any way, shape, or form.

Derek was tired. Stiles had his phone and started fiddling on it, essentially forgetting Derek as he dozed behind him. Occasionally Stiles would poke at Derek to make sure he was alive and he’d grumble at him to let him sleep. Stiles was worried, but also frustrated, and Derek knew he wanted to get away from the whole situation as fast as possible. Finally Derek awoke when cold air hit his dick. The knot had gone down and his dick had softened immediately, freeing them both and the flood of fluids from Derek’s multiple orgasms. Stiles let out a whoosh of relief and slid away from Derek to flee for the bathroom. He paused in the doorway and glanced back.

“Oh, yeah, you okay?”

“Fine, go,” Derek waved at him and Stiles slammed the door shut.

Derek could hear him swearing and muttering to himself on the other side of the door. He was looking for a hand mirror so he could see the wounds on the back of his neck but he wouldn’t find one. Derek was staring down at what looked like his normal penis in absolute confusion. While he was wondering _how_ his member could betray him so, the door to his bedroom opened and his sister walked in with a hand over her eyes.

“Okay, I’m here and he’s walking around so cover up and let’s talk.”

“I bit him,” Derek remembered, “He’s not bleeding out, but he’s going to need stitches.”

“Great,” Laura huffed, “You really know how to- you know what? This is my fault, not yours.”

“My dick swelling up like a balloon is your fault? Please, do elaborate,” Derek demanded.

“It’s called a knot, Derek. It’s for…”

The bathroom door opened and Stiles stepped out fully dressed and ready to go, “Well, this was fun but I’m late for like, three other appointments. Derek, feel better X-man. Sister of Derek, lose my number. Bye!”

“Wait,” Derek scrambled out of the bed, but before he could try to reason with Stiles his sister did something absolutely shocking.

She turned and leaped at Stiles, teeth flashing as she went for his stomach. Derek transformed into his beta form without thinking and intercepted his alpha, tackling Laura onto the floor with a snarl of rage. Whatever madness had descended on her, he wasn’t going to let her hurt Stiles!

“Go!” Derek roared at the pale, trembling young man.

Stiles’ legs wobbled. For a moment Derek feared he’d faint, but then he found his feet and bolted for the doorway. He made it past Laura’s snapping maw, through the apartment, and out the door. He left it hanging open so Derek continued to hold her until he heard the elevator doors shut to Stiles’ panicked pleading as he pounded the door button. Derek released Laura and went down, showing submission in the hopes she’d stop attacking him. Laura transformed back into her human form and gave him a devastated look as she held the tattered remains of her clothes against her body.

“Derek, _what have you done?!_ We’ll never be able to find him! This city is _huge!_ ”

“You were going to kill him!” Derek argued, “I couldn’t let you do that! This isn’t his fault! Whatever happened, he didn’t know it would. He was _terrified_. It was an accident! Maybe a hunter dosed the lube or-”

“We don’t have time for this,” Laura straightened up, “We have to find him. Help me sniff him out you know his scent best. Come on! Let’s go!”

“No!” Derek argued, getting to his feat and fumbling for a nearby shirt to hold over his groin, “Tell me what’s going on first!”

“Derek, we _can’t lose him!_ He’s your _mate!”_

“My what?” Derek asked, the air draining from his lungs.

“Your mate! You knotted him, Derek. How do you _not_ know what that means?!”

Derek shook his head in confusion.

Laura rubbed a hand over her face, “Derek, didn’t dad talk to you about sex?”

“Dad was a human,” Derek reminded her softly.

“Well, didn’t mom?”

Derek shook his head, shame making him blush, “She tried to once, but I… I wasn’t having it.”

“Damn it!” Laura looked close to tears, “Derek, we mate for _life_. He’s your only chance at happiness and he’s _getting away!_ ”

Derek stared at her, then glanced at the door. He couldn’t hear Stiles anymore. He’d vanished in the noise of the city. Even if he hadn’t, Derek didn’t want to chase him down and have his sister turn him to a werewolf without talking to him first. He had seen a look of such fear and horror on his porcelain face and Derek never wanted to see him look like that again. His sister was telling him this was for _life_ , but Derek had already resigned himself to bachelorhood and celibacy. He wouldn’t chain someone to his miserable side just because they’d had an hour of the best sex he’d ever had.

“No,” Derek replied.

“What?” Laura asked, choking on a sob, “Derek, you-“

“No,” Derek stated, putting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her out of his room.

Laura was so shocked she let him guide her out the door and just gaped as Derek shut it in her face. Then he took himself to his bathroom, started the shower, and proceeded to wash Stiles’ scent from his body. It was cleansing in more ways than one as he washed his future off of his body. When he returned to his bed he gathered up the blood, sweat, and semen soaked sheets, and a pillow that had taken a hit, and stuffed them into a clean pillowcase. He remade his bed and lay down, holding the sack full of Stiles and Derek’s scent to his chest and let out a slow breath.

_This is it. The happiest I’ll ever feel is over. Again. I’ve always known I don’t deserve happiness and this is proof. My soul mate is a New York prostitute who I’ve probably scarred for life in more ways than one. Time to accept that and move on._

 


	2. Chapter 2

It took Derek a week to break down and call the hotline to ask for Stiles again. They told him flat out that he was banned and blocked his number. He couldn’t reach them again. Panic set in after that. He drove around shady neighborhoods staring at the people standing on the corners every night for a week. He spent sleepless nights wondering if Stiles was warm, safe, and well fed. He powered through gym routines while picturing strangers putting their hands all over him. He couldn’t even touch himself. The idea of Stiles was the only thing that turned him on but the second he thought of him rage or sadness overwhelmed him. He hated himself. He hated the world. He hated the hunters for breaking him so that he wasn’t worthy of his own mate.

After the police arrested Derek for the second time for loitering around alleys- apparently he was even creeping out the street walkers- Laura sat him down for a long talk.

“Listen, he’s not on the streets. He works for an escort service. I talked to them before I hired him and they assured me that all of their workers have homes and are well paid. I listened for a lie and there wasn’t one, okay? So stop looking on street corners.”

“How did you know I was looking for _him_?” Derek grumbled irritably.

“Are you kidding?” She sighed, “Derek, he’s your _mate_. He’s going to be all you think of until you’re together again. I’ll help you find-“

“No.”

“Derek!” Laura choked out, exasperated and worried, “Please! Just take a chance!”

“I did. I ended up getting _married_ to a prostitute who has no idea we’re married and is terrified of me.”

“If we can just _change_ him I can use my pull as his alpha and-“

“NO!” Derek barked out, ending on a growl, “Damn it, Laura, I won’t force him! You didn’t smell his fear! I woke up wrapped around him and he was fucking terrified! He thought I was going to kill him!”

“He just doesn’t _know_!”

“And he never will. I won’t be the monster to him that Kate was to me.”

What Derek didn’t know throughout his weeks of suffering was that he wasn’t alone. Not only was Laura saddened by his misery, but Stiles was feeling the strain of their partially formed bond. After nearly a month apart Derek was awake at night, flipping through television channels and snapping at inconsistencies in shows. Someone started banging on his door and Derek knew who it was before he opened it. He could _feel_ Stiles. He could smell him over the stench of booze that coated his clothes and breath.

Derek practically tore the door off and Stiles was through it and all over him in an instant, grabbing at his hair with one hand and pulling at his shirt with another.

“You. You. You fucking _fucked_ me, you bastard,” Stiles breathed, the reek of alcohol making Derek’s eyes water, “I can’t do it anymore. I can’t let anyone near me. Scott thinks I’m traumatized, but we both know the truth, don’t we? _Vampire_.”

“Vampire?” Derek scoffed, “Really?”

“With the shape shifting, and the bitching, and the _biting_ ,” Stiles moaned, kissing him hungrily.

Derek spent a moment just lost in the kiss. Even through all the vodka he could taste Stiles and the fact his mate was in his arms again was absolutely destroying him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close. Derek turned and dragged him to the couch, pinning him down as he moved down his body, hungrily snuffling at his neck to catch his proper scent. He couldn’t stop suckling at his neck despite the fact Stiles was whimpering and squirming away.

“Don’t turn me. Don’t. Please. I don’t want to give up curly fries.”

“Not gonna turn you,” Derek growled, “Only Laura can, that’s why I wouldn’t let her bite you.”

“You stopped her for me?” Stiles pushed at Derek’s forehead and he reluctantly leaned back to make eye contact. Stiles gave Derek a completely smitten smile and added, “That’s so _sweet!”_

“Yeah, sure,” Derek nodded, then pinned his arms above his head so he could bury his face in Stiles’ neck without being impeded by Stiles’ flailing.

Derek rubbed himself all over Stiles, humming in relief, as his very bones seemed to be healed by Stiles’ presence. He wasn’t even aware of the aches throughout his body as they’d sunk in so slowly, but it felt as if every single inch of his body had been mourning Stiles’ absence. He nuzzled in close and Stiles arched into him with a low moan. Derek was surprised to find him growing hard against his hip, especially given their appalling separation weeks earlier.

“I haven’t come in ages,” Stiles panted, “Please. _Please_ , Derek. I fucking _need_ you.”

“I might…” Derek mouthed at his ear, “I might lose control again.”

“I don’t care,” Stiles replied, twisting his wrists and arching against him.

“You’re drunk.”

“I consented last time and I never revoked it. Plus I got drunk so I would have the guts to come here, so consider that an affirma… affirma… a yes.”

Derek snorted at his idiocy and leaned up to slip a hand between them. He stroked him through his jeans and Stiles groaned loudly.

“Derek?” Laura walked into the room and froze, staring at Derek as he fondled Stiles on the couch.

Stiles was oblivious and Derek had no intention of stopping. He gave Laura a warning growl and started undoing his pants so he could get his hand around Stiles’ shaft. His bare flesh was warm as Stiles’ dick twitched against Derek’s palm. The human whined his name and Derek’s wolf panted. Derek’s ardor was rising as well but Laura wasn’t having it.

“Derek, take him to your _room!_ ” Laura hissed.

“Yeah, baby, take me to your room,” Stiles breathed, taking Derek’s ear between his teeth.

“Don’t call me baby,” Derek grumbled, pulling his hand out of Stiles’ pants.

“Okay, _daddy_.”

“That’s worse.”

“Um… Fang Lord?”

“ _Fang_ Lord?” Laura asked as Derek scooped Stiles up and carried him towards the bedroom.

“He thinks we’re _vampires_ ,” Derek laughed as he walked past her.

“Yeah, because that’s _so_ much worse than the truth,” Laura waved her hands in disgust.

Derek took Stiles into his room and laid him down on the bed, stripping him of his pants and underwear. Stiles smiled up at him tiredly and put both arms up.

“I vant to suck your dick,” Stiles giggled.

“You’re an annoying drunk,” Derek told him.

“I am an annoying sober,” Stiles corrected him.

“Yes,” Derek nodded, “But you’re _my_ annoying human.”

“Mm, your _thrall_ ,” Stiles purred, “You’re going to feed on me and make me want you more.”

Derek shook his head, “I’m not a vampire, Stiles.”

“That’s exactly what a vampire would say,” Stiles nodded, expression serious, “Can you suck my dick without using your teeth, or is that not a thing?”

Derek laughed and shoved Stiles’ legs apart to kneel between them. He pumped the amorous man’s cock while he keened in pleasure and arched his back for more. Derek leaned forward and breathed in his scent around his groin, thrilled to find that no stranger’s scent was on Stiles’ most sensitive parts. Derek whined and wriggled, the scent of fear creeping up.

“Shh,” Derek soothed, “I’d never hurt you.”

“You _bit_ me last time. I needed twelve stitches.”

“It was a love bite,” Derek licked along his thigh, “And it won’t happen again. The knot might, though.”

“What’s not?”

“The swelling from before,” Derek reminded him, licking up the bottom of his penis.

“Ohhhh, yeah,” Stiles moaned, “Oh. Yeah. Oh, shit, that hurt, right?”

“It felt fucking fantastic,” Derek growled, lapping at the bottom of his dick.

“Mm, good,” Stiles breathed, “It hurt so good.”

Derek wrapped his lips around Stiles’ cockhead and sucked his way down as the human groaned in relief. Stiles’ taste rolled over his tongue and Derek moaned in ecstasy.

“You… you should really put a condom on me,” Stiles panted, “Then again, you did drink my blood.”

Derek mentally rolled his eyes but he was more interested in enjoying his mate’s body than convincing him of the lupine truth. Stiles’ hips wanted to move so Derek pinned them down, deciding his first blowjob wasn’t a good time to test his gag reflex. He worked slowly, learning how to hold his teeth at bay while he stroked up and down Stiles’ aching shaft. Stiles whimpered and his balls tightened in Derek’s palm. He stroked lower to tease along his cleft but found the crease between thigh and hips were far more sensitive. Derek rubbed a calloused thumb over this area and Stiles jerked and gasped. Salt flooded his mouth as Stiles spurted and Derek swallowed hungrily. He hummed in appreciation and held out until Stiles went limp on the bed.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Stiles sighed in relief, “Oh, man, I needed that so bad. Soooo bad.”

“Mm,” Derek sat up, licking the traces of Stiles’ leavings from his lips and smiling up at him, “ _So_ bad.”

“You’re like… connected to my libido.”

“Laura didn’t tell me the bond would affect you too,” Derek replied, climbing up his body and reaching into his sleep pants to start jerking himself firmly.

“Bond?” Stiles yawned, “Is that what you call it?”

“Yes,” Derek leaned in to breathe in his scent, “You smell so good.”

“I should be helping you with that,” Stiles yawned, “I mean… I should charge you because I can’t pay my rent this month, but still… I should give you a hand or something.”

“If you clap I’ll bite you again,” Derek grumbled.

Stiles giggled, “I’m not _that_ drunk… but seriously, can you pay my rent this month? Promise not to call you daddy.”

“Sure,” Derek grumbled, and then gasped as his knot began to swell, “Just don’t touch anyone else. Or let them touch you.”

“So I just get you?” Stiles sighed, “I can live with that.”

“Good,” Derek growled, “Pull up your shirt.”

Stiles tugged his shirt up to his neck and Derek ejaculated across his torso with a grunt of relief. He found he had to squeeze his knot to achieve this and it was absolutely breathtaking. He came far more than he ever had, the fluids speckling Stiles in white and forming a puddle in the center of his chest. Derek hummed in appreciation of the sight and spread it into his flesh, rubbing it beneath his armpits and reaching above his shirt to line his neck.

“Beautiful,” Derek breathed, “You’re gorgeous.”

“A colt.”

“Hm?” Derek grunted.

“I look like a colt. Everyone says so.”

“Everyone’s an idiot,” Derek grumbled, “You’re perfect. Perfect and mine.”

“Yes master…,” Stiles hiccupped, “… bater.”

“Idiot,” Derek huffed, “We need to talk about this vampire thing.”

“Yeah, will I have to like, eat bugs or something?”

“No,” Derek shook his head, “Because I’m not a vampire, and you’re not a thrall.”

“You’re not going to trick me again, nosferatu,” Stiles snorted.

Derek decided to be more direct and took Stiles’ hand in his own, guiding it to his dick and the thick mass at the base, “Feel that?”

Stiles sat up a bit and frowned down at his dick, “That’s not a toy.”

“Nope.”

“I thought you used a toy because Anne Rice says vampires can’t get it up.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’m not a vampire.”

“So you… you like to bite people. And you make me crazy in lust with you. Like, unable to be into anyone else crazy.”

“Good,” Derek nodded, “I don’t share.”

“So… what is this?” Stiles asked, giving him a wide eyed look, “What’s this… shape? And what are you?”

Derek let his eyes glow yellow, “Werewolf.”

“Woah,” Stiles breathed, “So what does that make me? Ohmygodsdon’tsaybitch.”

“Not a bitch,” Derek frowned angrily, “My _mate._ ”

“And mates are…?”

“My equal,” Derek replied, “My partner in life. Forever. We’re connected on a primal level.”

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, giving Derek a lazy eyed look, “By your dick.”

“No, by my wolf,” Derek argued.

“I named mine Howard. Ask me why.”

“No.”

“Because he’s as horny as the dude from Big Bang Theory… except,” Stiles face grew confused and he began to slowly caress Derek’s dick, working him more firmly and giving his knot a light squeeze. Derek’s eyes rolled and he moaned deeply, “Except Howard’s been uncooperative lately.”

“Yeah,” Derek grunted, “My… wolf, too.”

“He only wants you.”

“Exactly.”

“You’re my Bernadette.”

“I hate you so much,” Derek growled.

“You do not,” Stiles replied, “You love me, Bernie.”

“Derek. My name is Derek. I’m fairly certain you haven’t slept with so many guys that you can’t remember _my name.”_

“I’ve slept with girls, too,” Stiles replied lazily, “I like both. Do you like both?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “Squeeze harder.”

“Won’t it hurt?”

“No, s’good,” Derek panted, “Stiles!”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded and yawned, but gave his knot the tight grip it needed. Derek groaned as pleasure sparked up his spine and lit up his brain with fireworks, “Oh, wow, so much come.”

Stiles still sounded tired but he was clearly impressed as Derek rained down on him once more. Stiles reached up with his clean hand to cup Derek’s cheek and guide his flushed face down for a long, lazy kiss.

“I like the idea of being your mate, but I’m scared,” Stiles told him softly.

“Me too,” Derek confessed.

Stiles dropped to sleep like a rock and Derek smiled at his beautiful mate. He leaned back on his haunches and smiled down at him, running his fingers along his body with loving attention. Now that his body was cooling post coital Stiles was breaking out in goose bumps. Derek gently patted him dry with a towel but was careful not to wipe all of his spunk off. Once he had ensured that Stiles wouldn’t be sticking to the blankets he covered them both up and wrapped himself all around his handsome mate. Stiles sighed happily and relaxed into him, giving Derek’s wolf something to curl up about. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in weeks and it was absolutely cathartic. Derek closed his eyes and let himself drift into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek woke to Stiles trying to slip from his bed and instantly tightened his grip on him and growled low.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Stiles whispered, “Please don’t hurt me.”

“I won’t,” Derek promised, “Do you remember last night?”

“M-most of it?” Stiles replied, “Fuck, my head is pounding and my mouth is a desert. Can we maybe take this terrifying discussion to the bathroom?”

“Sure,” Derek helped Stiles stand and guided him to the bathroom even though he likely didn’t need the assistance. Stiles still clung to him, milking his ‘infirmary’ for all it was worth. Derek stood in the doorway as he pissed and then searched the cabinet for something.

“Where do you keep your pain pills? There’s nothing but cosmetics in here. Dude, you have more hair gel than my first boyfriend, and he was seriously compensating for something. I know for a _fact_ you aren’t, so what’s with that?”

“I don’t have any pain pills. Do you remember calling me a vampire?”

Stiles froze and then turned slowly, swallowing hard, “I remember reading up on people biting each other and finding out about cannibalism fetishes.”

“I think I liked it better when you thought I was a vampire,” Derek huffed, “I’m not, by the way. Either of those.”

“Okay. Good to know. So no eating me or drinking my blood?”

“No,” Derek grunted, “If you promise not to run I’ll ask the neighbor for something for your headache, but you should really drink some water.”

“Ugh,” Stiles replied, “I guess.”

“Promise?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, promise,” Stiles nodded.

Derek left his room only to be faced with his sister, “I’ll get it. You stay here.”

Derek nodded and went to the kitchen to make him a greasy breakfast since he’d read that those helped with hangovers. Laura returned just as Stiles was stepping out of the bathroom while nursing a cup of water.

“I feel like I maybe shouldn’t shower. I vaguely remember being slimed last night.”

“Don’t shower,” Derek nodded.

“Okay,” Stiles sat down and accepted the pills from Laura. He hesitated to take them a moment and then shrugged and gave in.

Derek finished making his breakfast and served it up for Stiles with a forced smile. He sat down at the table with him and Laura sat down as well. Derek was relieved she was there. Talking during sex was easy, but face to face? Derek was finding himself tongue tied. Stiles was slowly eating while sipping a glass of iced tea he’d gotten for himself. He kept glancing up at them and Laura finally just jumped in.

“Stiles, we’re not vampires or cannibals. We’re werewolves. We were born this way, but I _can_ turn you into one and you’d have near perfect health for the rest of your life.”

“He doesn’t want that,” Derek spoke up quickly.

“I can speak for myself, unlike _some_ people. Derek’s sister; I don’t want that.”

“My name is _Laura_ ,” She replied dryly.

“Well, hi. I’m Stiles. Apparently I make your _werewolf_ brother swell up in unusual ways.”

Laura nodded, her face pinched in concern, “You two are mates. Think of it like _soulmates_. Do you believe in soulmates?”

“Sure. Just because I’m a whore-“ Derek cleared his throat pointedly and Stiles glanced at him and corrected himself, “-Just because I _used to be_ a whore doesn’t mean I don’t believe in love.”

“Well, in our culture what you two did together constitutes a marriage,” Laura stated, “Now _don’t_ panic. You two are already drawn to each other. Give it time and you’ll love each other, and on the bright side no more prostitution!”

Laura held her hands out palms up and waited for Stiles to react.

“Wow,” Stiles leaned back, “That’s… a lot to take in.”

“Laura says you haven’t been walking the streets,” Derek rubbed at his knuckles.

“Well, no,” Stiles shrugged, “That’s not how I get my John’s. My company does internet and phone marketing instead.”

“So you have a place to live?” Derek leaned forward in concern.

“ Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “I have an apartment with my best friend. We’re both in college. He’s going for his veterinarian degree and I’m going for computer coding.”

Derek gave Laura a distressed look and she sighed, “I’m sure you two have a _lot_ in common, Derek. You just have to look for it. He’s not your mate for _nothing_.”

“Well, come on,” Stiles laughed, “How many people- I mean outside of _my_ friends- are into computer programming? Amirite? You _use_ computers, so there’s that. I can help you with-“

Laura was shaking her head, her face twisted in warning and Stiles gave Derek a shocked look.

“-You… you _do_ use a computer, don’t you?”

“I can learn,” Derek replied defensively.

“What do you _do_ all day?”

“Read,” Derek growled, “And work.”

“Okay,” Stiles replied, giving Derek a wide eyed look, “Okay. We can work around this. What do you read? What kind of work do you do?”

“Books,” Derek grunted, “History.”

“History books. Cool. I’ve… taken History in school.”

Laura interrupted, “He _teaches_ History, and he reads all sorts of books. Derek, tell him what you were reading before you two met seeing as how you’ve done nothing but mope since he left.”

“Moby Dick,” Derek replied and Stiles let his head fall down on the table in front of him. Derek summoned up a bit more words with a great deal of effort, “In retrospect its homosexual subtext feels prophetic.”

“How so?” Derek asked.

“They met under strange circumstances, shared a bed unexpectedly, became irrevocably entangled in each other’s lives and… I’ll spare you the ending.”

“Oh, yes, leave me in suspense,” Stiles replied flatly.

“Well, you might read it.”

“Is there a movie or a book on tape?”

Derek wanted to slam his head into the table, too. Or maybe just throw Stiles against a wall. Pin him. Lick down his body. Mouth along his erection…

“Fuck’s sake, Derek!” Laura huffed, “Last night was bad enough! You two are going to have to get your own place.”

“We’re not moving in together!” Stiles sputtered at the same time Derek replied, “We’ll move to his.”

Derek and Stiles stared at each other with wide eyes and Derek’s nostril’s flared, “You don’t get to jerk me around.”

“I’m not _jerking you around_ , I don’t even know your last name!”

“Hale.”

“Nice. Well, Mr. Hale, we don’t even _know_ each other.”

“We’ve fucked,” Derek stated firmly, “I knotted you. Technically twice if you count your hand, which I do.”

“Yeah, but I’m not sure that means to me what it means to _you_ ,” Stiles replied anxiously, “I’m not even sure what that _means_.”

“It’s like saying wedding vows,” Laura replied softly, “Stiles, it means _everything_ to us.”

Stiles sat back and shook his head at them, “No. No, I’m out.”

Derek’s heart sank and he sagged in the chair as Stiles stood up and headed for the door, grabbing his shoes on the way. Laura also stood up and chased after him, cutting him off from the doors and growling as her teeth dropped and her eyes flared red.

Laura growled, “Damn it, Derek, I told you-“

“Oh my gods!” Stiles choked out, “Oh my fucking _gods,_ you’re a werewolf!”

“No!” Derek howled, shooting in front of her and blocking her attack with his body.

“Let me bite him, Derek!”

“No,” Derek insisted, dodging to block her view of Stiles.

“He’ll have to obey me!” She growled deeply, teeth gnashing.

“No!” Derek growled back, “He doesn’t want the bite!”

“You’ll lose him!” Laura raged, voice going higher in frustration.

“I won’t hold him hostage!” Derek persevered.

Stiles’ hand moved to Derek’s shoulder and he pressed closer as Derek continued to block Laura.

“Derek,” Stiles’ voice was shaking, “Let’s just go, okay? You and me. We’ll just walk out the door _together_ , you hear that Laura? We’ll go together and you can stand down. Okay? Just… let us through.”

Laura considered Stiles over Derek’s shoulder for a moment and then stepped aside. Derek carefully angled himself to put an arm around Stiles’ waist and then dragged him bodily out of the apartment. Stiles pressed close to him when he got into the hallway and Derek held him tight.

“It’s okay,” Derek breathed into Stiles’ hair, “I won’t let her hurt you.”

“You know what?” Stiles breathed against his collar bone, “I think I find that a lot more reassuring than when you tell me _you_ won’t hurt me. Especially since I’m fairly certain that you’re going to break my heart.”

“Did you miss the married thing?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, but I’m _nothing_ like you,” Stiles grumbled, leaning back to stare into Derek’s eyes. Derek was sure he could drown in those whiskey depths, “Derek, I’m _a geek_.”

“I like geeks.”

“You like geeks?” Stiles asked doubtfully.

“I like _you,_ ” Derek told him firmly.

Stiles smiled slowly, his broad grin infectious as Derek walked him backwards into the elevator. Once inside he let the doors shut behind them before pressing Stiles against the wall and capturing his lips in a tender kiss.


End file.
